User talk:Kyurem147
I | II | III | IV | V | VI ---- Reply We don't. We do character pages for characters in main games and different sagas of the anime for main characters and different manga chapters though. Sorry that this reply is long overdue, I've been busy lately. PokémonGamer 17:13, July 4, 2019 (UTC) :Also, happy fourth of July! PokémonGamer 17:13, July 4, 2019 (UTC) ::That page has been created in the past, and Lordranged7 deleted it cuz Shadow Mewtwo information belongs on the Mewtwo page so I've deleted it for that reason also because it is copied from another FANDOM wiki without the attribution that is required by the license. PokémonGamer 00:26, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Question You have uploaded images like these, but they are not used on any page. Will you place them on the article, or should I delete them? Energy ''X'' 13:38, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Those kinds of images will be used later on in the Pokémon Trainer's Choice page which is still a W.I.P. He always uploads images before me and randomly skips sets and wants me to upload the rest which is strange. TheWikiOddish (talk) 14:54, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Togedemaru Sophocles' Togedemaru (anime) performed a new move called Spiky Shield. DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:55 July 8, 2019 (UTC) Jirachi We need an image of Jirachi from the Pokémon GO game. DragonSpore18 (talk) 04:50 July 12, 2019 (UTC) Ability We need an image of Ilima's Kangaskhan using its Parental Bond ability in its Mega Evolved form. DragonSpore18 (talk) 21:53 July 14, 2019 (UTC) Pages Remember, people and Pokémon that have really no significance (like the ones in PT002: Deprogramming Porygon-Z), and are just to fill the chapter page up, do not need their own page. What else could be written about them, anyway? Energy ''X'' 19:08, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Third template Here's the discussion. It looks a bit incomplete, I know, but I'd like to hear your feedback about this mock-up. I know that you aren't exactly talkative, but this is a subject that is of your interest: the images of Pokémon moves. Energy ''X'' 22:49, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Reply Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, yes, there is a new one. I just wanted your opinion what can be improved before it can be voted on, and eventually get implemented. Energy ''X'' 08:34, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Meltan Can you upload an image of Meltan and Ash's Meltan using Thunderbolt and Queenko's Nidoqueen? DragonSpore18 (talk) 22:36 August 12, 2019 (UTC) Image Why does your latest image of Guzma's Scizor using U-turn have .jpg instead of .png? DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:43 August 26, 2019 (UTC) Thunderbolt Can you please add a better image of Ash's Meltan and its fellow Meltan using the move, Thunderbolt? DragonSpore18 (talk) 05:19 August 31, 2019 (UTC) New template As I have posted a link few weeks ago, there will be new templates rolled out. One has already been added. I am just leaving this message because you are involved with character Pokémon pages. I just wanted to point out that the template will get replaced, so the code will look a bit simpler, and the design to be nicer; it will look better once the devs approve of the JavaScript changes (so you can see the color). Any advice on that is welcome. Energy ''X'' 19:10, September 8, 2019 (UTC) :Well where were you when the vote was initiated? Anyway, the idea is to store all the move images from the gallery into that template, and separate it by the stage (or by alternative forms). Anyway, how would you handle that? You have three images of the same move used by Pokémon that can evolve. Energy ''X'' 21:54, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Image Dude I fix the image. I just realize I accidental post that from bulbapedia but I fix and it's no longer a bulb image trust me just re-check the image and you'll see I fix it, also sorry about that image from bulpaedia, like I said I didn't realize Lego Master BB 12:07, September 22, 2019. I re upload it, listen it may look the same image but's not I got that image from some where else. Maybe you should try it now Lego Master BB I re upload again if you believe me than the re upload yourself just in case ok? 2:10, September 22, 2019. Poipole Can you upload pictures of the Poipole (anime) that resides with Ash's Naganadel? DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:26 September 23, 2019 (UTC) Birthday Well, happy birthday then! Energy ''X'' 21:41, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Incineroar Can you upload a much better image of Professor Kukui's Incineroar using Blast Burn? The one Lego Master BB uploaded looks a bit choppy. DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:48 September 30, 2019 (UTC) Naganadel Can you upload a much brighter image of Ash's Naganadel, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:12 October 13, 2019 (UTC) Tapu Koko Tapu Koko also used Steel Wing in today's episode. DragonSpore18 (talk) 16:11 October 20, 2019 (UTC) Incineroar and Charizard We need higher quality images of Kiawe's Charizard using Inferno Overdrive and Professor Kukui's Incineroar using Blast Burn. DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:33 October 27, 2019 (UTC) Generation VIII Pokémon Don't make pages pages of Generation VIII Pokémon that aren't officially confirmed, leaks are not official.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:51, November 6, 2019 (UTC) If they end up true, that's fun but it needs to be officially confirmed, so whether the leaks end up true or not doesn't matter they aren't official.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:02, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Renaming Stop renaming pages only to move them back. It's annoying to keep deleting those unnecessary redirects.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:22, November 14, 2019 (UTC) And definitely don't use a leak as reference. You should add info that's not from leaks or speculations.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:26, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Pichu Can you upload a high quality image of Ash's Pikachu as a Pichu and the Kangaskhan it made friends with? DragonSpore18 (talk) 13:31 November 19, 2019 (UTC) Yamper Can you upload a more brighter picture of Koharu's Yamper, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 22:17 November 24, 2019 (UTC) Images Can you upload higher quality images of Nickit (SS004) and Go's Scorbunny, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) December 9, 2019 20:27 (UTC) Snorlax Can you upload images of the Snorlax from today's episode? Including its Gigamantax form? DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:48 December 15, 2019 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas! DragonSpore18 (talk) 05:13 December 25, 2019 (UTC) Happy holidays to you too.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:03, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Christmas Thank you very much, and I wish you Merry Christmas, too. Energy ''X'' 23:14, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Wurmple Go also caught three Wurmple in today's episode. And we need an image of Gigantamax Snorlax using Hyper Beam in SS005. DragonSpore18 (talk) 15:43 December 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Hello? What about Gigantamax Snorlax from SS005 using Hyper Beam? DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:11 December 29, 2019 (UTC) Images We need images of Misaki's Piplup and Croagunk using Peck and Poison Jab and Go's Mantyke using Agility. DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:44 January 12, 2020 (UTC) Empoleon We need an image of Masaya's Empoleon, please. DragonSpore18 (talk) 17:57 January 14, 2020 (UTC) Hoothoot We need an image of Jiei's Hoothoot using Foresight. DragonSpore18 (talk) 17:38 January 19, 2020 (UTC) Dragonite Can you upload brighter pictures of Ash's newly evolved and captured Dragonite as well as the wild Dratini, Dragonair and Dragonite from today's episode, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:32 January 26, 2020 (UTC) Wailord We also need an image of Team Rocket's Wailord as well. DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:15 January 26, 2020 (UTC) Image I forgot to mention that Wailord used Splash in the episode as well. DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:22 January 27, 2020 (UTC) Categorizing images Don't forget to categorize your images, I've noticed that some of your latest images in the past months weren't categorized.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:12, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Images We need anime images of Eternatus, Team Rocket's Rotom Phone, Dan's Aegislash, and the recurring Drednaw. DragonSpore18 (talk) 16:35 February 9, 2020 (UTC) We need art work from pokemon home's natinol pokedex(Mrjosh1994 (talk) 04:00, February 16, 2020 (UTC)) Drednaw We need images of Drednaw (anime) using G-Max Stonesurge and Max Rockfall. DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:08 February 17, 2020 (UTC) Category I saw that you added categories to the new images but I wanted to let you know there's already a category for Pokémon HOME images, it's Category:Pokémon HOME images with lower case i.--07:45, February 17, 2020 (UTC) :I see you're uploading the HOME images as well. Please don't upload the ones are already uploaded by Myouzke since we'll have duplicated files and all.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:52, February 17, 2020 (UTC) ::I'll rename them to the correct names later I suppose. Focus on the ones that don't have their HOME images yet.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:01, February 17, 2020 (UTC) :::Honestly, I didn't bother checking who uploaded it first and who didn't because you guys were just fighting for the images, creating duplicates, not categorizing all of them, not even uploading them to the pages because you guys were just busy fighting and giving me headache after seeing that all. So in the end, I just went with the images that were better named to me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:10, February 18, 2020 (UTC) ::::Well, I didn't check that either because I couldn't be bothered and hard to look back if the recent activity doesn't show all of them because it got cluttered with all those files. Sometimes images are put on other pages and not on the others where they also can be posted.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:26, February 18, 2020 (UTC) :::::It totally got out of hand, instead of fighting for the images, you guys could have worked together instead. Neither do I control the recent activity, with all those files it just got cluttered. If you want to help out, place the images that aren't used yet on their pages. Pretty sure it's around the 500 images you guys uploaded but never used.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:43, February 18, 2020 (UTC)